Tu y yo contra el mundo
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Astrid es una periodista desempleada, hasta que un día le dijeron que para ser contratada debía tener una historia que contar. Hiccup es un músico callejero, su saxofón y él contra el mundo. ¿Podrá encontrar esa historia que necesita en él? HICCISTRID AU.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Cressida Cowell, CN y ahora Netflix, pero la historia es completamente mía, ¡así que no copiar!**

* * *

 **/Astrid/**

Era un día como cualquiera en Berk, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los autos estaban en una gran cola en la calle principal mientras intentaban avanzar, y yo... estaba llegando tarde a mi entrevista de trabajo, me acerco corriendo con mis carpetas llenas de papeles al paradero.

-¡Taxi!- grito pero no me paran, él tipo me mira, se ríe y sigue de largo- ¡Cretino!- -le grito enojada, miro mi reloj, me quedaba media hora... quizás podría llegar caminando, es en 8 cuadras más, comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo mientras paso entre las personas quienes me miraban como si estuviera loca.

-¡Ve más despacio!- dice una señora que empuje por casualidad.

-¡Lo siento!- grito y sigo en mi camino, luego de muchos insultos llegue por fin al edificio, entre apurada y me acerque al mesón.

-No compramos nada- me dice sin mirarme la recepcionista.

-Oh no, no vendo nada, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo- le explico, ella me mira con una ceja alzada y luego toma el teléfono.

\- Señor lo están buscando algo sobre una entrevista- dice ella- entonces haré que suba- corta- sube al piso cuatro, te atenderán en unos minutos- dice sin mirarme.

-Claro, gracias- me voy al elevador, entonces me doy cuenta del desastre que parezco, toda despeinada y con la ropa desordenada, dejo mis papeles en el suelo un momento y me arreglo lo más rápido que puedo, luego los tomo y sonrió al espejo- perfecto- apenas llego al piso, salgo del elevador y veo a una secretaria.

-¿Señorita Astrid?- yo asiento- déjeme sus papeles se los haré llegar al jefe, mientras espere en esos asientos- apunta a unas sillas, yo obediente le paso los papeles y luego me siento poniendo mis manos en mi falda y suspiro, llegue justo a tiempo, ella va a la oficina del jefe, me pareció una eternidad hasta que me hicieron pasar, suspire hondo y entre, era un hombre mayor, tenia una mirada muy fría y seria.

-Buenos días, soy Astrid Hofferson- sonrió.

-Lo sé, leí su curriculum, siéntese por favor- me dice con las manos sobre su escritorio, yo me siento- entonces... cuénteme de usted-

-Bu..bueno, estudie periodismo en la Universidad de Southern California, saque buenas notas, he escrito columnas de opinión y...-

-Cuando dije que me contara algo de usted me refería a algo interesante, algo que deje me impactado, original- dice- aquí queremos periodistas interesantes, ¿entiende?- yo asiento, ¿ es mi idea o me acaba de llamar aburrida?- quiero una historia, ¿ tiene una historia?-

Quede en silencio un momento- No... pero-

-¡Pero nada! ¿Que leerán nuestros receptores? - pone sus dedos en la sien- eso es todo, puede irse-

Quede en shock, no sabia que decir, así que sonreí y tome mis papeles, di algo Astrid, no quería irme así - prometo... que volveré con una gran historia- le digo antes de irme, camine rápido al elevador y luego me fui del edificio, era horrible pasar por estas cosas, ya era mi cuarta entrevista de trabajo en la que me rechazaban, camine por la calle para ir al paradero más cercano, en eso escucho el canto de un saxofón, veo que era un joven quien lo tocaba que no lo había mal, saque unas monedas y se las puse en su gorro que tenia con algunas otras , cuando lo fui a mirar otra vez nuestros ojos se encontraron, eran de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, pase un mechón suelto tras mi oreja y me aleje mientras le sonreía y retome otra vez mi caminata al paradero.

-¡Taxi!- digo, esta vez si me paran y me subo en el, solo quería llegar a mi departamento y tirarme a mi cama todo el día mientras comía helado y veía películas.

* * *

 **/Hiccup/**

La vida de un músico es muy difícil, ¿saben porque?, pues se los diré, toda tu vida luchas contra la corriente, contra la economía, la sociedad, el amor, contra personas que te dicen que no puedes vivir con eso, pero les diré que si se puede vivir de la música, mirenme a mi, yo, un chico de solo una pierna y otra ortopédica, con su saxofón y un gato llamado Chimuelo, me levante, comí unas galletas con bebida luego le di de comer a mi gato, tome mi saxofón y me fui a la calle ha hacer lo que amaba, tocar música, también tocaba en los bares y clubs o una que otra reunión importante, apenas llegue a la calle donde toco todos los días deje mi sombrero en el suelo y saque mi saxofón de su estuche.

-¡Buenos días personas de Berk! Soy Hiccup y les vengo a mejorar su día con mi saxofón- digo presentándome, como siempre nadie me hace caso, intento no tomarle importancia y comienzo a tocar ''Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone", las personas siguen su camino, me gustaba observar a cada uno, cada uno llevaba una esencia diferente dentro de ellos y mi meta era llegar con mi música a cada una de ellas, algunos me dejaban monedas mientras pasaban, pero en un momento hubo una chica, que se acerco, era con una trenza rubia, me dejo unas monedas agachándose a mi sombrero y luego se paro, ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos eran azules, unos muy hermosos por cierto, me sonríe y se va a tomar un taxi, en todo ese trayecto no la deje de mirar hasta que el taxi doblo la esquina.

-¡Gracias por sus apartes señores!- digo apenas dejo de tocar, me agacho a ver cuanto tenia y era suficiente para ir a comprarme un Hot Dog y una bebida energética, guardo el dinero, me pongo el gorro y guardo mi saxofón para poder irme a almorzar.

-¡Hey Hiccup! - me dice mi amigo Patapez, como yo le llamo, apenas llego al local, él trabajaba aquí y yo siempre venia por eso.

-Hola- saludo y me siento en una mesa- dame un Hot Dog y una bebida energética, ¿si?-

-Enseguida- me dice y va a buscarlos, al poco tiempo llega con lo que pedí- ¿ y que has hecho hoy?- se sienta frente a mi.

-Lo de siempre, tocar con mi lindo ángel en la calle, ¿que más?- tomo mi Hot Dog y le doy un mordisco- Hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa del barrio alto, yo voy si tu vas-

-pero no estamos invitados- dice Patapez murmurando.

-¿y eso que? estas conmigo amigo- le doy un empujón amistoso- nadie se dará cuenta, habrán muchas personas-

-no termino bien la última vez- dice nervioso, pff que aburrido.

-Vamos... ¿que paso con esa alma aventurera? - le pongo cara de cachorro.

Se me queda mirando un rato serio- Bien...- dice resignado.

-¡Si!- hago una pose victoriosa- te espero fuera de mi casa a las 10- me paro y le dejo el dinero- nos vemos- tomo a mi saxofón y me voy a seguir trabajando.

* * *

 **/Astrid/**

Como dije me quede todo el día acostada viendo películas de acción y comedias románticas mientras comía helado, me lleve una cucharada a la boca cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Si? Habla Astrid...- digo desganada apenas conteste.

-¡Soy Heather! Estoy afuera de tu departamento, así que es mejor que me abras y te levantes de esa cama- habla mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la linea, suspiro hondo y me levanto a abrirle, estaba con una gran sonrisa que desapareció apenas me vio- Ay chica... estas peor que yo cuando supe que perdí todo ese dinero en el casino en la boda de mi hermano- me quita el frasco de helado.

-¡Oye es mio!- me quejo, pero no me lo regresa.

-No, Astrid esto solo te hará engordar- bota mi helado a la basura y yo la mire en shock.

-Tendrás que pagar eso- le digo bromeando.

-Si, claro, ahora ve y ponte el vestido más lindo que tengas, hoy estamos invitadas a la fiesta de mi amigo Eret- cuando dijo eso recién me di cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro muy lindo- y no recibiré un no como respuesta-

La mire con los ojos entre cerrados- no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte Heather...- me toma de la mano y vamos a mi habitación, comienza a revisar en mi armario hasta que saca uno de mis vestidos, era azul, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, excepto la parte de atrás que tenia una pequeña cola que no llegaba a tocar el suelo.

-Ponte esto, te veras divina- sonríe, yo suspiro resignada, ella va a mi tocador y comienza a sacar maquillaje, me puse el vestido y luego me senté en el tocador- no necesitas mucho maquillaje así que solo te pintare los labios y pintare tus ojos ¿de acuerdo? -

-Esta bien- respondo y comienza a maquillarme, luego me miro al espejo, no me veía mal, sonreí.

-Ahora vamonos- tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos a la fiesta, aun no estaba mucho de animo pero quizás cambie de opinión cuando llegue.

* * *

 **/Hiccup/**

La fiesta estaba llena de gente, la mayoría se notaba que eran de mucho dinero, por como iban vestidos con la ropa más elegante que había visto en mi vida, mi amigo y yo vestíamos esmoquin sencillos, incluso el mio era prestado pero nadie tenia que saber eso, caminamos por entre medio de la gente, el Jazz se escuchaba en cada salón, ¡Si! esto era lo que quería.

-Vamos por un trago amigo- le digo a Patapez- hoy vamos a pasarla muy bien-

-¡Claro!- dice emocionado y nos fuimos a la barra, la chica que que servia los tragos me mira coqueta y yo le sonrió de la misma manera.

-¿Que se les ofrece caballeros?- nos dice.

-Dos piscos, por favor con hielo- le digo mientras apoyo un brazo en la barra, ella ríe un poco y nos lo sirve- Gracias- le paso su trago a mi amigo- por esta noche-

-Por esta noche- dice él y lo tomamos al seco, luego fuimos a conversar con las personas.

-¿entonces... a que te dedicas?- me dice una morena.

-Bueno.. soy un músico- le soy sincero, ella alza una ceja- claro, toco en fiestas de personas de mucho dinero- ok... quizás eso no era verdad, ella entonces sonríe.

-¿Tocaras hoy?-

-No muñeca hoy vengo a disfrutar- contesto, ella ríe falsamente como intento de ser coqueta, le hable de la música, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, solo asentía tontamente a todo lo que decía, aburrido comencé a ver por mi alrededor mientras me hablaba de no sé que cosas, entonces veo algo que me llama la atención, o más bien alguien, era la chica de esta mañana, se veía como una flor en primavera, con un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- me dice la chica a mi lado, yo parpadeo varias veces.

-A si Claro, ¿me disculpas?- le termino de decir me acerco con dirección a la chica misteriosa de hoy, pero antes de que me acercara aparece Patapez.

-Hiccup, dicen que abra un juego de poker en una hora- dice emocionado.

-Que bien Patapez- sonrió- pero no tengo dinero que apostar- intento mirar atrás de su espalda pero la chica ya no estaba, suspiro decepcionado.

-¡Hey ustedes!- nos dice un tipo grande y musculoso de pelo negro- ¿Quien los invito?- Oh..oh... parecía enojado, atrás de él estaba la chica morena que estaba conmigo hace unos minutos, estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, la mire negando la cabeza, lección del día, las mujeres son traicioneras.

-Tranquilo amigo...- le digo- solo estamos pasándola bien, como todos- digo intentando calmar la situación, mi amigo que estaba a mi lado estaba tiritando sin decir nada.

-No me llames amigo- me levanta con una mano sujetando mi camisa, yo rió nervioso.

-¡Eret! Suéltalo vienen conmigo- dice la voz más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida, era como si mi Saxo estuviera tocando, cuando nos volteamos a ver era la chica rubia, el hombre me suelta con desgano y rabia.

-Tienes suerte, casi llamo a la policía- dice y se va pero antes le sonríe a la rubia.

Ella se me queda mirando curiosa y yo a ella, le sonrió y nos acercamos al otro- Gracias por salvarnos de una paliza señorita...-

-Astrid Hofferson- se presenta, así que Astrid... que lindo nombre- lo hice porque no quería que rompieran le rompieran la boca, ¿toca el Saxofón, no?-

-Así que me recuerda como yo a usted- ella se sorprende cuando digo esto- es bueno saberlo, agradezco que se preocupe de un músico callejero, por ciento mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock- nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que mi amigo nos interrumpe tosiendo- Y él es mi amigo Patapez-

-Un placer- sonríe y nos estrecha la mano- si quieren... pueden acompañarnos a mi amiga y a mi, así no tendrán otros problemas- luego piensa en lo que dijo- claro si quieren-

-En realidad estábamos por...-dice mi amigo pero le doy un pequeño golpe con el codo por atrás para que se callara- Nos encantaría- dice apenas.

-¡Bien, acompáñenme!- comienza a caminar y la seguimos, su espalda era delgada y delicada, y esas piernas... parecía un verdadero ángel.

-Oye... ¿que planeas?- me murmura mi amigo.

-Solo quiero conocerla- le hago un puchero- solo serán unos minutos, luego nos vamos- eso lo tranquilizo, hasta que llegamos a donde estaba sentada la amiga de Astrid, era una peli-negra de ojos verdes, mi amigo quedo embobado al verla, yo sonreí y me apure para sentarme junto a Astrid.

-Heather... ellos son Hiccup y Patapez- nos presenta- ella es Heather- la amiga nos saluda con una mano.

-Mucho gusto- sonríe, seguimos hablando hasta más de dos horas.

-Y... -ríe Heather- cuando fuimos a ver mi auto se lo habían llevado- nos cuenta y los cuatro reímos- Astrid y yo queríamos llorar, tuvimos que caminar el departamento de ella que era el más cerca- yo miraba embelesado a la chica a mi lado, ella me miraba de reojo de vez en cuanto se dio cuenta y sonreía tímida- luego la policía me lo devolvió-

* * *

 **/Astrid/**

-Heather... creo que ya es tarde- digo.

-Oh.. pero yo aun no me puedo ir, debo esperar a que mi hermano me pase las llaves de su trabajo y llegara en dos horas- dice mi amiga, es cierto, se me olvido ese detalle y yo había tenido que vender mi auto.

-Yo puedo llevarte si quieres- dice Hiccup sonriendo, yo lo mire alzando una ceja- tranquila, llegaras a salvo, no soy un psicópata o algo parecido- ríe, yo intento aguantar la risa.

-Quizás no sea mala idea- miro a Heather quien no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Bien!, amigo pasame las llaves- le dice a su amigo rubio, este lo mira confundido- las llaves del auto- aclara el castaño.

-A... claro- saca las llaves de su pantalón y se las pasa.

-Ahora vamos- se para y yo también lo hago- Adiós a los dos- se despide y yo también lo hago, comenzamos a caminar a la salida- Es una linda noche, ¿no?- me dice.

-Si, muy linda- digo despistada, no sabia que decir, no lo conocía para nada- ¿Cuanto llevas tocando el saxofón?-

Apenas pregunte eso vi como sus ojos se iluminaron- Unos 8 años, tenia 13 años cuando mi padre me llevo a una escuela de Jazz, pero hablemos de ti, ¿que hacías hoy en un lugar tan mundano como el centro de Berk?- me mira y yo me cohíbo por su mirada tan profunda.

-Soy Periodista y estoy en busca de trabajo- le digo suspirando algo triste.

-Ohh... ¿pregunte algo que no debía?-

-No... es solo que se me ha hecho difícil- suelto.

-Pues deben estar muy ciegos como para no contratarte- me dice, yo inclino mi cabeza, y él toca su cuello- me refiero a que se ve que tienes mucho talento-

-Gracias- sonrió- ¿y... donde esta el auto?-

-Oh claro, es este- apunta un pequeño auto gris, camina hacia él y yo lo sigo, me abre la puerta y yo me siento como copiloto, luego él se sube y arranca el auto.

-Ve guiándome, no conozco mucho por estos sectores-

-Es de la Avenida principal, tres calles más a la derecha, frente al café italiano- le indico.

-Entonces... ¿te gusta el Jazz?- me pregunta- hoy me dejaste una buena propina- ambos sonreímos.

\- Un poco, veía muchas películas antiguas cuando era niña-

-Uff, es la mejor infancia que he escuchado en mi vida- bromea- yo también lo hacia- me mira un poco y luego vuelve a poner sus ojos en la calle- ¿ y hay algo que te apasione?- lo miro confundida, ¿por que me preguntaba tantas cosas?

-Me gusta escribir- contesto- ¿ y tu, que te apasiona? no me has dicho nada de ti- pero antes de que me contestara ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi edificio.

-Lamento decirte que ya has llegado a tu destino, pero... esta charla puede seguir otro día- se estaciona- claro, si quieres- ¿me esta invitando a una cita? Claro tonta... y si no haces algo rápido se arrepentirá, busco un papel en mi bolso de mano y saco el lápiz que tenia en el bolsillo de su esmoquin, se sorprende a mi acto pero luego me sonríe, anoto mi número y le paso el papel con el lápiz.

-Me encantaría- sonrió de lado, nos quedamos mirando un rato, era una sensación muy extraña... ¿ y si aquí estaba la historia que necesitaba? ¿ que mejor que la vida de un músico callejero?- bueno... ya... me voy, gracias por traerme-

-Claro, estamos para servirle- guarda el papel en su bolsillo- nos vemos Astrid- yo salgo del auto y cierro la puerta.

-Adiós Hiccup- me despido y entro al edificio, aquí comenzaba la historia, subí a mi piso y entre a mi departamento, prendí mi computador y comencé a escribir todo lo que había pasado, luego sentí mi celular, lo tome con la esperanza que el mensaje fuera de él pero era de Heather... ¡Heather! debe estar preocupada.

-¡Estas loca! espero que hayas llegado bien, no vuelvas a irte con un desconocido- me regaña.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, no paso nada... fue muy caballero- sonrió recordando.

-¿ Y?-

-¿ Y que, que?- le pregunto.

-¿ se volverán a ver?- dice picarona.

-Bueno... me invito a algo así como una cita... creo, le di mi numero-

-¡Aaah! Que bien, te servirá para despejarte, bueno, ya me voy, mi hermano me matara si no lo busco, ¡Te amo!-

-Te amo también- le digo y corto, esa chica era como mi hermana de otra madre, nos conocimos pequeñas, lo gracioso es que cuando nos conocimos nos odiamos, las vueltas que da la vida... ¿no creen?, me saco el vestido y me pongo el pijama, y me tiro a la cama para dormir, sin querer soñé con unos ojos verdes y su saxofón. 

**Notas Autora: Les presento mi primer capitulo para esta pequeña historia, no sé si la siga, todo depende si a ustedes les gusta, así que haganmelo saber dejándome lindos Reviews, les recuerdo que también tenemos la historia "Las Historias de Hiccistrid" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, como también "Mis Navidades contigo".**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


End file.
